Connect
by Nisfuun
Summary: Katakanlah? sudah beberapa kali aku melihatmu memaksakan senyuman itu sebelum aku merasakan tubuhmu yang bergetar kini tengah mendekap diriku menyalurkan rasa hangat saat dirimu kini tengah mencium kening miliku,dengan sayang.- mendengar kembali setiap lantunan dan doa yang kini tengah kau panjatkan untuk diriku./maybe Targedy/One-shot/ Canon/Bad summary/ NaLu/RnR?


..

Ledakan itu kembali terdengar, semuanya menangis dan berteriak entah sudah beberapa hari kami menghadapi peperangan ini tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untukku katakanlah sudah beberapa kali aku harus mengulang dan melihat ini semua, sungguh ini sangat memuakan bagiku.

Katakanlah sudah beberapa kali aku mndengar nyanyian-,tidak tapi katakanlah Jeritan pasrah dari seorang Juvia yang terus melafalkan nama sang kekasih yang terbujur kaku dipelukannya atau katakanlah kembali padaku saat aku harus melihat master ketujuh kini tengah terbaring dengan warna merah yang sudah yang selalu dibanggakan oleh jellal, _scralet._

Dan, disinlah aku kembali melihat punggung tersebut kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku mengacuhkan diriku saat berkata jangan melawannya. Tapi, lihatlah saat kau menghindari ucapanku, menghindari direksi lain selain menatapku dan tetap fokus pada musuh yang baru kuketahui adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

Ya, Zeref Dragneel.

Aku melihat gadis itu tengah berbalik menghadapku, memaksakan senyum miliknya sebelum aku merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar kini tengah mendekap diriku menyalurkan rasa hangat saat dirinya kini tengah mencium kening miliku,dengan sayang.- mendengar kembali setiap lantunan dan doa yang kini tengah dirinya panjatkan untuk diriku.

Caramel indah miliknya menatapku.

"Apa kau akan terus melawan, _Etherious Natsu Dragneel_ !?"

"Tidak, pertarunganku ada ditempat lain."

Akan kulakukan beberapa kalipun itu, _aku akan terus kembali_..

Aku akan terus memutar **waktu** dan akan aku temukan jalan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari takdir yang menyedihkan itu.

Luce. _._

Kau adalah gadis yang sangat kucintai..

" _Natsu.."_

Jika.-

Jika itu demi dirimu aku tidak peduli walaupun harus terkunci pada labirin tak berujung ini,-Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Connect**

" _Biarlah waktu yang menentukan akhir kisah ini."_

 **Fairy Tail** **Hiro Mashima  
Natsu Dragneel X Lucy Heartfillia**

Hanya sebuah kisah dimana aku kan terus menemukan akhirnya...

 **Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat cahaya mengangu arah pandangku, kini aku tengah menatap sekelilingku tak ada yang berubah saat aku kembali terbangun dan terus mengulang kejadian yang sama aku menghela nafas kali ini pun akan ku berikan takdir yang berbeda untukmu.

" _Daijobu_ kah, Natsu?" Happy menatapku dengan tatapan penuh khawatir , aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum paksa bahkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu pada saat itu, Happy.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Happy! Bagaimana kalau sedikit kejahilan dipagi hari kita buat Luce menyerah." Kulihat kini Happy membalas seruan diriku dengan penuh semangat dan berceloteh tentang rencana yang akan kami lakukan, setidaknya aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat senyum milikmu.

Entah sejak kapan aku melakukan sandiwara ini, rupanya kini aku mulai terbiasa melakukannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu Happy, cepatlah aku punya rencana menarik!"

"Aye, tunggu aku Natsu."

Setidaknya biarlah aku melakukanya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan dirumah ku, berusaha mebuatku terkejut!?" Aku hanya bergumam saat rencana yang selalu aku pikirkan beberapa kali kini tidak berhasil mengelabuinya sementara Happy hanya memeluk kaki Lucy berharap mendapatkan ampunan. "Lussy, maafkan aku ini semua ide Natsu bukan aku."

"Hey!?"

Kulihat Lucy kini tengah mengurut pelipisnya pelan keningnya berkerut, ayolah apa ini sangat membuatmu depersi Luce!?

"Kau.. dewasalah sedikit Natsu, bagaimana jika aku pergi apa kau akan terus seperti ini." aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yang terlontar olehnya tubuhku sedikit bergetar mendengarnya bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan hal tersebut terhadapku.

Entah sejak kapan hanya kejadian-kejadian itulah yang kini tengah terlintas dalam pikiranku..."T-tidak, kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun itu, Luce!" Aku berteriak sedikit membentaknya tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya kini kulirik Lucy yang tersentak kaget saat aku membentaknya begitu pula Happy yang memandangku kembali dengan tatapan Khawatirnya

Sesuatu dalam diriku berjanji bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi lagi..

"Lussy, kau lihat Natsu terlihat aneh sejak tadi." Aku masih menundukan kepalaku tidak ingin melihat raut wajah apa yang kini mereka tunjukan saat melihat tingkahku ini.

"Happy, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan Natsu sebentar."

"Aye." Aku terdiam mengabaikan Happy yang kini menatapku penuh kesedihan sebelum akirnya kurasakan dirinya telah pergi dari apartemen ini hanya meninggalkan diriku dan Lucy.

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi denganmu." Aku hanya terdiam saat tangan miliknya kini tengah menangkup wajahku sedikit memaksa untuk melihat kearanya raut wajahnya nampak sedih saat tatapan kami bertemu, aku mengedarkan pandangku kearah lain menghindari tatapan memilukan itu.

"T-tidak aku baik-baik saja, Luce."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Natsu, katakanlah jika kau sedang ada masalah." Kini Lucy tengah tersenyum kepadaku hal selalu aku rindukan dari dirinya, kami hanya saling menatap lama sebelum akhirnya aku tersenyum untuk sedikit menangkannya.

"Hanya kepikiran sesuatu sungguh selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" aku tersenyum membalas ucapannya sebelum pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menengelamkan kepalaku kepundak miliknya menyesap wangi yang selalu menguar dalam penciuman miliku, hanya wangi inilah yang selalu dapat membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Teruslah percaya padaku, Luce.."

Hanya pelukan hangat yang dapat kami rasakan saat ini, kumohon biarkan aku terus merasakan kehangatan ini sekarang dan seterusnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sedikit insiden yang terjadi diantara diriku dan Lucy, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke guild bersama melakoni kegiatan yang sangat aku rindukan tempat dimana aku menghabiskan separuh kehidupanku disana senang maupun duka, tempat dimana aku bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama Lucy dan lainnya.

" _Tadaimaaa.."_

"Lussy, Natsu apa kalian baik-baik saja." aku tersenyum memaparkan grins miliku pada Happy yang tiba-tiba menerjang kami dan memeluk diriku sebelah tanganku kini terangkat mengusap kepala miliknya.

"Ya dapat kau lihat aku baik-baik saja, Happy."

"Oh, sepertinya kau sedang bersemangat _Flame-head_ , bagaimana jika sedikit mengasah kemampuan akan kubuat kau menangis kali ini!?" aku sedikit membara saat mendengar ucapan dari Gray yang kini tengah berusaha melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi kepadaku.

"Kau akan meneysal, _Ice stipper_."kali ini pun aku sedikit bangga kepadaku karena masih bisa melakoni setiap ajakan Gray kepadaku, ya dan kali ini pun tak akan kubiarkan menjadipertarungan terakhir kita.

Sementara aku sibuk bertarung dengan Gray kini kulihat Lucy tengah bercengkrama dengan para gadis yang menepi di dekat bar sesekali tawa terlihat diantara mereka dan melihat tawa Lucy yang begitu lepas membuatku bersemangat mengubah takdir itu.

Karena tak akan ada seseorangpun yang dapat mengambil masa depan Lucy..

Kini kami tergeletak dilantai guild pertarungan ini sanagt melelahkan aku menatap sekelilingku pandanganku tertuju pada Gray yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Juvia aku tahu akhir-akhir ini Gray kini memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Juvia.

Aku tersenyum kecut, saat kembali mengingat dengan jelas Juvia yang terus melafalkan nama Gray yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Bagaimana caranya pula aku meberi tahu Juvia bahwa saat kejadian itu tiba kita akan kehilangan Gray.

Sekarang yang kulakukan adalah menuju kearah Juvia dan Gray yang masih melakukan kegiatannya setidaknya biarkan aku memperingati sedikit kepada mereka tentang kejadian itu.

"Hoy!? Apa yang kau lakukan _Ice Stipper_ berusaha mengodanya, kah!?" aku memberikan tatapan mengejek kepadanya sebelah tangan ku kini merangkul bahunya yang sudah topples itu sementara gadis tersebut hanya merona dan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Flame-haed_ aku tidak sedang mengoda siapapun, dan jauhkan tangan apimu dari pundakkku itu menjijikan." Ada apa dengan ucapan menjengkelkan itu aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku tidak terima atas ucapannya.

"A-ahh. Juvia tau kalau Gray- _sama_ , kini berusaha mengodaku."lihatlah Gray betapa memalukan dirimu seorang yang katanya sih tsundere pasti malu kalau kegiatannya tertangkap basah.

"Ck, _Urusai_." Kami hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkanya yang kini tengah memalingkan pandangannya dengan rona mereh menjalar hingga telingganya.

Kini aku menatap mereka sedikit serius, akan kulakukan untuk memperingati ini. "Gray!?"

"Ada apa." Jawabnya singkat sembari menatapku binggung hal serupa ditunjukan Juvia kepadaku.

"Ingatlah, jika suatu saat nanti mungkin saat kita berperang jangan sampai kau mati." Aku mengucapkannnya serius.

"Ada apa denganmu, tentu saja aku tidak akan mati setidaknya sampai aku bisa membunuh E.N.D dan Zeref seperti yang diinginkan ayahku." Aku tertegun, saat nama itu terucap darinya kitab yang selalu kami cari dan merupakan sebuah iblis terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Zeref.

Jika kau tau, bahwa akulah END itu apa kau akan tetap berusaha membunuhku,Gray!?

"Juvia akan membantu, Gray- _sama_." Ini hal yang setimpal yang akan kudapat, kelak. Saat semuanya mengetahui bahwa akulah kegelapan itu, akulah sumber kebencian itu, dan aku pula lah yang bisa membuat takdir ini berubah. saat dimana seseorang yang menghidupkan kembali diriku sebagai seorang iblis terkuat miliknya berusaha meningkatkan kemampuanku untuk membunuhnya yang abadi.

Ya, Zeref yang kalian takuti adalah _aniki_ ku..

"Hey, kau tau aku benci mengatakan ini tapi apa yang terjadi denganmu!?" aku terbangun dari lamunan dan berusaha memberikan senyum kepada mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Gray!?" Aku sedikit meninggikan suaraku sedikit mengejeknya inilh cara yang kulakukn untuk menghancurkan segala kecanggungan ini.

"Ck, pokonya kau harus mendengar nasehatku kali ini dan untukkmu Juvia tetaplah bersama Gray." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut aku melangkah meninggalkan mereka dan menuju meja bar saat Lucy kini tengah melambaikan sebuah kertas misi yang akan kami jalankan.

Biarlah aku menjalani ini hingga saatnya aku mengubah takdir mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu aku menjalani hari-hri ini dengan penuh sandiwara sekarang aku hanya tersenyum kecut mengetahui sebentar lagi akan datang kejadian itu apa yang akan kulakuakn kali ini pandanganku kini mengarah pada Happy dan Lucy yang sedang berjalan didepanku.

Punggung itu, apa yang akan kulakukan kali ini Luce..

Sekarang aku tengah menahan pergelangan tangan Lucy yang sukses membuatnya berhenti, aku terdiam tiba-tiba saja aku melakukan hal ini kulihat Lucy dan Happy berbalik menghadapku binggung aku hanya tertawa canggung untuk menjawab tatapan mereka, sejujurnya aku juga binggung apa yang akan kulakukan."Natsu!?"

Entah dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Lucy.

"Happy, bisakah kau kembali ke gulid sendiri dan melaporkan tentang misi kita sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin tunjukan kepada Luce."

"Apa ini sebuah kencan, Natsu!?"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menganggapnya seperti itu, Happy." Kulihat Happy kini tengah mengdoa Lucy yang tengah merona akibat ucapanku yang sedikit ekstrem, mungkin.-

"Dekiteruuu.."Lucy kini tengah menatap horror Happy yang saat ini tengah menggulung lidahnya berusah mengoda Lucy yang kesekian kalinya sebelum akhirnya dia terbang menngglkan kami.

"Ayolahh, Luce mau ikut denganku kan!?"

"Mou!? Baiklah, kau akan mengajaku kemana."ucapan pasrah terdengar darinya aku tersenyum saat Lucy menerima ajakanku tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera mengendongnya kini aku dapat merasakan dirinya sedikit memberontak atas kegiatan mendadak yang telah kulakaukan dan segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju ketempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinlah kami berada menatap senja bersama disebuah bukit dipinggir kota Mangnolia, tidak banyak kata yang terucap diantara kami aku hanya terdiam sedikit mengeratkan pelukanku kepada Lucy yang duduk dalam pangkuanku.

"Natsu, kuharap kita bisa terus bersama menatap keindahan ini."sebelah tangannya kini tengah mengelus lembut kepalaku tak hentinya Lucy bersenandung kecil mengintrupsi pendengaranku aku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya sesekali Lucy memekik sebal saat aku mengangu kegiatannya.

Kau tahu Luce, sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin kau jauh dariku, ketahuilah walau aku seorang iblis sekalipun perasaan ini membuatku takut akan kehilangan dirimu lagi.

"Luce.. berjanjilah kepadaku untuk selalu bersamaku."aku menegelamkan kepalaku kepada pundaknya tubuhku sedikit bergetar mengatakannya mengingat bahwa sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Saat ini kulihat Lucy berbalik menghadapku kedua tangan miliknya tengah menangkup wajahku, kejadian itu kembali terulang saat Lucy kini tengah mendaratkan bibirnya mengecup lama keningku. "Natsu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirimu tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku akan berusaha bersamamu walaupun jika mungkin suatu saat nanti aku pergi aku akan selalu ada didalam sini."

Aku tersenyum saat tangan kami saling bertaut saling merasakan gejolak yang timbul didalam hati kami."lihat, kau tidak perlu memungkiri kenangan kita akan selalu bersama kan."

Aku menatapnya, _**intens**_.-

Sungguh kau adalah alasan aku melakukan ini semua, melihat punggungmu yang bergetar saat kau mendekapku dan melantunkan doa untuk masa depanku.

Dunia tanpamu hanyalah dunia hampa bagiku, Luce!

Aku memeluknya semakin erat menyalurkan rasa sayang diantara kami, saat bibir kami betautan aku bedoa agar tuhan mau mengabulkan permintaan Lucy, untuk selalu bersamaku. aku akan terus melakukannya tidak peduli aku akan terjebak dalam labirin ak berujung sekalipun.

Jika, hanya untukmu Luce..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerenyitkan mataku saat merasakan tubuhku yang tidak bisa digerakan luka terdapat disekujur tubuhku, kejadian ini terulang kembali saat aku kembali mendengar teriakan dan ledakan dimana-mana.

Kejadian saat Zeref datang untuk menyerang kami.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap punggung tersebut, dan untuk sekian kalinya Lucy memaksakan senyum miliknya sebelum aku merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar kini tengah mendekap diriku menyalurkan rasa hangat saat dirinya kini tengah mencium kening miliku,dengan sayang.- mendengar kembali setiap lantunan dan doa yang kini tengah dirinya panjatkan untuk diriku.

Apa untuk kali ini pun, aku mendapatkan akhir seperti ini..

"Apa kau akan terus melawan, _Etherious Natsu Dragneel_ !?" kalimat itu kembali melantun dalam pendengaranku.

"Sudah cukup, Natsu.."

"Apa maksudmu, Luce!?"

"Maafkan aku, Natsu.. aku akan tetap melakukanya." Gadis tersebut melepaskan dekapanya terhadapku dan mulai melangakah menjauhiku.

Apa ini akhir yang selama ini kuinginkan...

' _Natsu, kuharap kita bisa terus bersama menatap keindahan ini.'_ Kurasa aku mulai tersenyum saat mengingat perkataan itu mengapa aku begitu bodoh telah melakukan ini!? Semua yang telah kulakukan hanya dapat menyakiti perasaan Lucy.

Sekarang aku menemukan jawaban dari harapanmu dan akhir kejadian ini..

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku menarik Lucy dalam dekapanku, kurasakan aku semakin mendekapnya saat dia berusaha untuk mencoba melepaskannya. "Kumohon.. N-natsu."

"Tidak, kau pikir apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini,Luce!?" aku membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman sebelum pada akhirnya Lucy membalas ciuman ini.

"Kau tidak perlu berjuang sendiri,Luce aku tidak ingin melihatmu pergi lagi tidak! kali ini biarkan aku pergi bersamamu." aku menangkupkan wajahnya, kami saling menatap menghadirkan perasaan yang telah lama kurindukan darinya. saat ini telah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan mengubah takdir ini biarkan aku tetap bersamamu dan mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

Hey..

Kau tahu..

Kupikir harapanmu untuk selalu bersamaku sudah terkabul,Luce...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **06/06/2015**

 **A/N** : Akhirnya selesai juga aku ngejar seharian penuh buat fanfic ini, entah idenya tiba-tiba terlintas tadi pagi dan inilah hasilnya maaf kalau tidak memuaskan para reders sekalian.

Sedikit info dicerita ini Natsu bisa kembali ke menggulang waktu jangan tanya saya dengan kekuatan apa anggaplah itu termaksud kekuatan END atau kalian boleh berimajinasi sendiri dengan cara apa Natsu bisa mengulang waktu. #Authortakbertanggungjawab.

 **Terimakasih telah mampir..**

Rerview!? Saran!? Silahkan..

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
